All For You
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: All For You is the third installment of 14 Days of Heaven, and it follows after Dear Diary. The gang, -minus Chop-, are heading back to school. How will Rae deal with the pressure of going back to the place that turned her crazy? Finn's got a lot on his mind... What is he planning?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,  
Oh my fucking god! I am freaking out, diary! Tomorrow  
is the first day back at school, and I am shitting it! This is the  
first time I will be in a school mixed with both boys and girls;  
(All thanks to the all-girls school I have been attending all  
my high school life). That kind of makes me feel more  
relieved, because that means that Finn will be around. I'll  
be able to meet up with him at lunch, breaks and free periods.  
I'll be able to walk to and from school with him. (Yes,  
I have already told him that he's going to have to pick  
me up tomorrow - to help calm my nerves). But even though  
all that; I'm still nervous. Still nervous to hear what all the slags  
and bitches have to say about my relationship with Finn. To hear  
the shit that they have to say behind my back. How  
much teasing am I going to get because of this? How much  
teasing is Finn going to get? Because the lads aren't  
exactly going to just let it slide, that he's seeing the  
big, fat, beached whale, are they? Ugh, I am so nervous.  
And to top it all off, the dinner date with mum, Karim  
and Finn is this week, too! Which will be great(!)  
Oh, diary. I am so fucking nervous. Can I just crawl  
under a rock and hide there for the next two years?  
Wish me luck,  
Rae._

* * *

The next day, Finn had gotten up quite early; (well, his version of early). At 7:45, Finn got out of bed, and straight into the shower. When he got out, dried and changed into his black jeans, black boots and white, tight-fitted polo shirt, he made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen. There was a plate of jam and buttered toast waiting for him as he entered. Smiling and kissing his mum on the cheek, Finn sat down, and he began to eat his breakfast.  
"You picking Rae up today, love?" Finn's mum, Jane, asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
Finn nodded, swallowing the toast in his mouth,  
"Yeah. Pickin' 'er up after I've eaten this an' brushed me teeth."  
His mum smiled at him, and nodded,  
"Is she excited to start sixth form?"  
Finn stared at his mum for a few seconds, before licking his lips, and looking down at his plate. How could he reply to this? Finn knew she was shitting it. But he wasn't going to tell his mum that.  
"Uh, she's pretty nervous." Finn admitted.  
"Well, tell her I said good luck, and that she has nothing to worry about." His mum smiled at him.  
Finn returned the smile, and he nodded, before going back to his breakfast, and eating it in silence.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Arriving at Rae's, I turned off the engine, and I climbed off my motorbike, pulling my helmet off over my head, shaking my head, so my fringe fell back into place. I made my way over to Rae's front door, and I knocked softly against the wood, before waiting patiently for her to answer. Seconds later, the front door opened, and I smiled brightly at her,  
"Hey!"  
Rae smiled at me,  
"Hiya, y'alright?" She asked, as she opened the door wider, so I could see her sliding on her white converses.  
I smiled at her,  
"Yeah, yeah, ah'm good." I replied, watching Rae shrug on her leather jacket, and then pick up her denim bag; sliding them onto each shoulder. "Ya ready for your first day?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.  
Rae sighed slightly, bending down and picking up her helmet,  
"S'pose so." She mumbled.  
I smiled at her, watching Rae step out of her front door and close the door behind her,  
"It's gonna be alright, Rae. Ah promise."  
Rae looked at me and smiled, leaning close to me, and she kissed my cheek softly,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
I smiled again,  
"You're welcome, Rae." Rae was close to me, and I could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo, filling my nostrils. I smiled to myself, as we both walked over to my motorbike. Rae slid her helmet on over her head, fastening the strap under her chin. Grinning at her, I slid my own helmet on over my head, lifting the tinted screen. Climbing onto my bike, I then held out my hand, helping Rae climb onto the bike behind me. Rae wrapped her arms around my waist, and in the slight gust of wind, I could smell her sweet perfume. Turning on the engine, I closed the tinted screen on my helmet, and I drove out of Rae's driveway, and down the street.

* * *

When we arrived in the car park, and I parked up, I turned off the engine. Holding out my hand, Rae took it gently, climbing off my bike, and then so did I. I pulled my helmet off over my head, sorting my fringe out, before I placed my helmet onto my bike, before I unfastened Rae's strap under her chin, pulling it off. Rae smiled at me, and I picked up mine, Rae taking her helmet from me, and I held her free hand; entwining our fingers together. I heard Rae take a deep breath, before the two of us made our way towards the school entrance.

*RAE'S POV*  
My heart was pounding as we made our way over to the school steps. My hands were becoming clammy, and I knew that Finn had noticed. Glancing over at him, I saw that his face was looking straight ahead, as we walked down the steps. Finn pulled me in closer to me,  
"Relax, babe." He murmured softly in my ear.  
I smiled softly at him, and nodded, as we walked into the school building. It was as if we had a spotlight on us. Everyone's gazes turned in our direction, watching us closely, as we walked down the corridor. I swallowed slowly, keeping my gaze low, and I felt Finn squeeze my hand gently. I heard a group of girls giggle beside me, making me blush deeply with embarrassment. I heard a small sigh escape from Finn's lips, causing me to look up at him. He looked down at me,  
"Ignore 'em." He mouthed to me.  
"Ah'm tryin'." I mouthed back.  
Finn smiled small at me, moving me closer to him, and he kissed my shoulder softly,  
"They should take a picture, it'll last longer." Finn murmured in my ear.  
I looked at him and grinned, a small laugh leaving my lips. Finn grinned proudly, before he opened the sixth form door, and he dragged me in, causing me to squeal. Finn looked around, and saw that the room was empty. As I closed the door, Finn moved closer to me, and he brushed his lips over mine softly,  
"Ya need ta stop worryin' about wha' other people are thinkin'." He murmured huskily.  
I shivered at his contact,  
"I'm tryin'." I breathed out.  
"Try harder." He murmured, before biting my bottom lip gently.  
A gasp left my lips, and then the two of us pulled apart, as the door opened.  
"Finn! Rae!" Izzy beamed, skipping over to us.  
I smiled at her,  
"'Iya, Iz. Y'alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Did you know that you two beauties are the talk of the corridor? A lot of jealousy goin' on out there." Izzy grinned big.  
Finn chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist,  
"Ah well."  
"You guys excited for the first day of school?"  
Both Finn and I gave her a look that said, "Are you fucking serious?", making Izzy gasp,  
"You both even have the same look that makes me want to roll my eyes!" She squealed, and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  
Chloe walked into the sixth form common room, witnessing Izzy's excitement, and she sighed slightly,  
"Here we go again." She said. "Izzy's over-excitement for the first day. Seriously, Iz? Jus' calm down a little, yeah?"  
Izzy rolled her eyes,  
"Okay, well think of it this way: the sooner school starts, the sooner it ends."  
Me, Finn and Chloe shared a look.  
"Good point." Finn said.

* * *

I walked into my first lesson of the day: English. I took a seat in the middle of the class, and I sat down, setting my bag down onto the desk, and I got out a notepad and pen. Moving my bag to the side of my feet under the table, I looked around the class. There were girls talking to one another, laughing at something that one of them had said, a girl at the front, her head in her notepad, writing something inside; boys at the back, making comments about the group of girls. Looking at the front, I watched the teacher walk in,  
"Good morning, students. My name is Miss. Lane; I'm your English teacher for the next two years. Please can you get out your notepads if you haven't already, and write down what's on the board. Thank you."

_This year's topics:  
- Poetry  
- Creative writing  
- Shakespeare_

_ Tonight's homework:  
Write a small essay about something that's  
important in your life. It can be a person, an  
object, anything. Use your imagination.  
Due in on Wednesday. No excuses._

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
At lunch, I stood outside Rae's lesson, and as the class slowly began making their way out of the room, I scanned the crowd, looking for her. When she finally came out, I smiled at her,  
"Hey."  
Rae smiled at me,  
"Hiya."  
I kissed her lips softly once, when she in front of me, and then I took hold of her hand,  
"Ya wanna get somethin' to eat?" I asked.  
Rae bit her lip and then she smiled, nodding,  
"Yeah, alright."  
I chuckled slightly, and then the two of us walked towards the canteen. When we walked inside, I scanned the room, seeing Izzy and Archie sitting at a table, and then Rae and I got into the food line. I kept hold of Rae's hand as we stood in the queue, and I looked at her,  
"C'mon then. 'Ow wa' class?"  
Rae smiled at me,  
"Ah kinda love English."  
I smiled,  
"Oh yeah? 'Ow come?"  
"Shakespeare, poetry, an' creative writin'. Love all three of 'em. An' me first essay is due in on Wednesday. We 'ave t' talk about somethin' or someone that's important in our lives." She grinned at me.  
I kissed her cheek softly,  
"My baby's gonna be a fuckin' famous writer or somethin'. Ah can see it now."  
Rae blushed slightly, and she nudged me, making me chuckle.  
"'Ow wa' your classes?"  
"Well, I 'ad t' hand in me English essay on _Romeo and Juliet._" I told her.  
Rae's eyes lit up,  
"Oh yeah?"  
I nodded,  
"Don't laugh, but ah actually think ah may of aced it." I admitted, pursing my lips together.  
She smiled at me,  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I replied with a laugh. "Ah jus'… got really into writin' it. then I remembered that ah wa' at yours when ah were readin' it. s'pose you were me inspiration." I smiled sheepishly at Rae.  
Rae kissed my cheek softly,  
"Glad ah 'elped then." She smiled.

*RAE'S POV*  
Finn and I got our lunch, and then we sat down at the table with Izzy and Archie.  
"No Chloe?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at them.  
Izzy shook her head,  
"She had to stay behind in Geography."  
My eyebrows rose at Izzy, and then I glanced at Finn and then back at Izzy,  
"She actually did Geography?" I asked in shock.  
Izzy nodded,  
"Yeah, she said that she didn't really care what third subject she did. Although now she's regretting it." Izzy gave a stern look to Finn, who pursed his lips together into a tight line, trying his best not to laugh.  
Finn quickly looked down at his tray, and I moved my finger to his thigh and I wrote a message along it: _C-H-E-E-K-Y B-A-S-T-A-R-D.  
_Finn smirked at me, and then he kissed my cheek softly,  
"Not my fault she actually chose it." He murmured in my ear, causing me to grin at him.  
"So, Rae?" Izzy asked, breaking Finn's and mine conversation. "How're you liking sixth form, then?"  
I smiled,  
"Absolutely lovin' English, so it's awesome." I gushed. "'Ow about you?"  
"Oh my gosh!" She squealed quietly. "My art teacher asked me to draw whatever came into my head, so I started to draw Chop, and when she came to have a look at it, she said that she loved it!"  
I gasped,  
"Oh, wow! Well done, Iz!" I beamed.  
"Thanks!" She grinned.  
"How about you, Arch?" I asked, looking at him.  
He smiled at me,  
"I had English, too. A whole lot of Shakespeare."  
I grinned,  
"I do that at the end of the year."  
"Rae, you'll love it."  
"Great." Finn said sarcastically. "More quotes for the two o' ya to fuckin' drone on about." There was a slight hint of joking in his voice.  
Rolling my eyes, I nudged his side,  
"Piss off. Besides, its Archie that does all that quotin' stuff anyway. I jus' listen."  
"More fool you then." He smirked at Archie, who rolled his eyes at Finn, and as Finn looked at me, he winked at me.  
"You two are so nice to each other." I commented, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, well, that's what best friends do." Finn grinned at me.  
I rolled my eyes again, and smiled at the two of them.  
"Anyone got anymore classes today? I only had my two hours of English today."  
Finn shook his head,  
"I only 'ad English like Arch."  
Izzy pouted,  
"I have more art."  
"More? ya've already done two hours, an' you're gonna do more?"  
Izzy shrugged and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"Ya poor sod."  
She rolled her eyes and laughed at me,  
"Oh, Rae!"  
I smiled at her, and then Finn wrapped his arm around my waist,  
"Well, after we've eaten this, let's go, yeah?"  
I nodded at Finn, as did Archie, and the four of us started to eat our lunch.

* * *

After we ate, Finn, Archie and I said goodbye to Izzy, whom went back to her art class. Walking out of the school doors, Finn and I then said goodbye to Archie, who was meeting someone at the corner shop close by. Walking over to Finn's motorbike, we let go of each other's hand, and we slid on our helmets. Finn fastened the strap under my chin, and then he grinned at me. Climbing onto the bike, I wrapped my arms around Finn's waist, moving closer to him, and I rested my chin on his shoulder gently, as Finn started the engine, and he drove out of the car park. Feeling the wind in my hair, as I watched Finn drive, I felt happy. All my worries from this morning had gone with the wind. I decided I didn't care. I didn't care what people were whispering about. I loved Finn, and he loved me. That's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

*FINN'S POV*  
I pulled up outside my house, and I turned off the engine to my motorbike. Taking hold of Rae's hand, and then helping her off the bike, I then climbed off myself, and then I pulled my helmet off. Watching Rae take off her helmet, I smiled at her, and pecked her lips softly once,  
"C'mon, you." I said, holding her hand, and walking up to the front door.  
Rae happily followed beside me, and then the two of us walked inside. Knowing that it was empty, I walked straight into the living room, and the two of us collapsed onto the sofa, letting out a deep sigh. Rae looked at me, and I looked back at her, and the two of us let out a laugh. Taking Rae's helmet out of her hands, I placed them on the floor beside my feet, and then I wrapped my arms around her, bringing Rae in closer to me,  
"You okay?" I murmured.  
Rae looked at me, and she smiled, nodding,  
"Ah'm wi' you, aren't ah?"  
I smiled at her, and Rae scrunched her nose, realising how cheesy she sounded. I then unwrapped my arms from around her, receiving a frown from Rae. Chuckling, I turned sideways on the sofa, and I opened my legs, and patted the space in between. Rae rolled her eyes playfully at me,  
"This feels like _Pretty Woman_, in the bathtub. Except, we're on the sofa, and you're at the back."  
I smirked at Rae,  
"Din't realise ya wa' into all the sappy, chick flicks, Rachel Earl."  
Rae flushed slightly,  
"Chloe made me watch it."  
I smirked bigger at her,  
"Mhm."  
Rolling her eyes and mumbling under her breath, Rae moved herself, so she was sitting in between my legs, her back resting against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and I started playing with Rae's fingers,  
"Love you." I murmured against her shoulder.  
I saw Rae smile to herself in the corner of my eye,  
"Love you, too." She replied quietly.  
I ran my hand through her hair, watching Rae play with my fingers. It was these little moments that I loved the most. When we were just relaxing, and the little gestures that we did.  
"Din't see the reason why we needed t' go in t'day." Rae murmured.  
I let out a soft chuckle,  
"Hmm, same 'ere, really."  
Rae looked up at me,  
"'Ow long d'ya reckon Chlo will stay wi' Geography then?" She asked, a mischievous look twinkled in her eyes.  
I smirked at her,  
"Long enough for her to moan for a while 'bout it."  
Rae giggled, resting her head back against my chest,  
"Mm, true."  
"Anyway." I murmured against the top of her head. "What d'ya wanna do today?"  
Rae exhaled deeply, and she shrugged slightly,  
"Dunno." She admitted, looking up at me.  
I chuckled slightly, stroking her hair, as I looked down at her. I looked into her eyes, and I leaned down, kissing her lips softly once. Rae shivered against my lips, causing me to smile. I wrapped my arms properly around her body, and I squeezed her tight, causing Rae to squeal, and then laugh. I smiled at her, and then I prodded her sides,  
"Right. Up y' get. We're not stayin' on 'ere, doin' nought." I told her.  
Rae rolled her eyes playfully, and she stood up off the sofa, and she pulled her shirt down, as I stood up. Taking her hand,  
"Ah wanna show y' somethin'." I murmured, as I led her out of the living room and upstairs, into my room.  
Closing the door behind us, I took a deep breath, letting go of her hand, and I gestured for her to take a seat on my bed. Watching me cautiously, Rae walked over to my bed, and she sat down, as I walked over to the edge of my bed.  
"Dunno if y've noticed this before." I said, picking up my guitar, holding it up to her.  
Rae nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears,  
"Yeah, ah've seen it." She told me softly.  
I smiled at her,  
"Well, ah want ya to 'ear somethin' ah've put together." I told her, suddenly feeling nervous.  
I sat down beside her on the bed, and I began to strum a few chords,  
"It's jus' somethin' that ah've put together… a-about you an' me…" I shook my head and sighed. "Probably sounds proper stupid, but-"  
"Jus' play, Finn." Rae interrupted, placing her hand on mine.  
I smiled small at her, and nodded, clearing my throat slightly, as I looked down at my guitar, and I started to play the song on my guitar.

* * *

I finished the song, and I looked at Rae through my lashes sheepishly, as she sat there in silence. _Fuck._ I thought to myself. _She fuckin' hated it._ I opened my mouth to speak, but Rae bet me to it.  
"Finn…" She gasped, and all I could do was shrug sheepishly at her. "A-Ah loved it."  
I blinked at her,  
"Y-Y' did?"  
Rae smiled and nodded at me, cupping my face, and she kissed my lips passionately once,  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
I smiled back at her, and I bit my bottom lip, as I stared into her teary eyes.  
"Don't cry." I whispered back. "You're too pretty to cry."  
Rae's bottom lip quivered slightly, and she let out a small laugh, closing her eyes and she shook her head.  
I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, and then I kissed the tip of her nose gently, causing Rae to crinkle her nose, and she opened her eyes, to look at me.  
"That song wa' beautiful, Finn." She sniffed.  
I smiled at her,  
"Good. Ah'm glad y' liked it."  
"Nah, Finn. Ah loved it."  
I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear,  
"Good."  
I put my guitar on the floor, and then I turned back to Rae,  
"I 'ave a surprise for y'."  
Rae let out a laugh,  
"Another?" She asked.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Yup. But y' need t' wait until Wednesday."  
Rae furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Wednesday?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"Why Wednesday?"  
I chuckled,  
"Jus' trust me. At the pub."  
"The pub?"  
"Yes, Rae." I laughed.  
"Why do ah need t' wait until Wednesday? And why at the pub?" She asked.  
I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling at her,  
"Cause ah said so."  
Rae scoffed,  
"Right then."  
I grinned,  
"Y' so cute, when you're annoyed." I told her.  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Piss off, you. Y' won't even tell me what me surprise is, an' I 'ave t' wait until Wednesday, _and_ it's at the pub!"  
I nodded at her,  
"Correct."  
She slapped my arm playfully, making me laugh, and I pushed her back against my bed, and I straddled over her,  
"The surprise will be better, knowin' y've waited for it." I murmured against her lips, before I kissed her lips deeply once.  
Rae sighed contently against my lips, and she looked at me,  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
"I love you, Rachel Earl."  
She smiled at me,  
"I love you, too, Finn Nelson."  
I smiled back at her, and I then climbed off her and the bed, and Rae sat up.  
"Can't believe you're comin' over t' mine tomorrow for dinner." She shook her head.  
I raised my eyebrows at her,  
"Ah've been for dinner before at yours, y'know?"  
Rae nodded,  
"Ah know, but it's like, a proper thing this time. Mum's gonna be there, Karim's gonna be there. She's makin' a big fuss about it, an' everything."  
I smiled and I rested my hands on the bed, on either side of Rae's thighs,  
"Mmm. Must mean we're official." I told her, before I kissed her lips softly once.  
"Oh, god." Rae complained playfully, making me laugh.  
The house phone rang, making me groan, and I stood up,  
"Be right back." I told her, as I jogged out of my room and downstairs, picking up the house phone. "Hello?" I answered.  
"Hiya, Finn! It's Chloe."  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion,  
"Oh, hiya, Chlo. 'Ow can ah 'elp ya?"  
"Well, _you_ can't! I need t' talk t' the other half. Is she there?"  
"Uh, yeah. 'Old on a sec."  
"Thanks!"  
I placed my hand over the phone,  
"Rae?! It's for you!"  
"Wha?!" Rae asked, as she walked out of my bedroom, and she stared at me in confusion from the top of the stairs.  
I held the phone up towards her,  
"It's Chloe."  
"Oh." She replied, walking down the stairs, and she took the phone from me.

*RAE'S POV*  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"I am going to kill your boyfriend!" Chloe replied down the phone.  
I let out a small laugh,  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Why? Why?! Really, Rae? Why?!" She squeaked.  
I chewed on my bottom lip to stop me from laughing,  
"Is it because of the whole-?"  
"Yes it's because of the whole 'Finn telling me to choose geography' thing!" She sighed deeply. "It's so fuckin' hard, an' ah feel so fuckin' thick!" She admitted.  
I hit Finn's arm, which caused him to shout, "ow!" in reply,  
"Well, y' can always change y' subject. It in't too late, y'know?" I glared at Finn, who just smirked at me.  
"Ah suppose." She mumbled, making me smile, thinking about how many times Finn had said that to me.  
"Wha' y' gonna change it to?"  
Chloe sighed again,  
"No idea. Ah'll 'ave to 'ave a think."  
"Yeah, you do that. An' ah'll go an' kill Finn, for ya." I joked.  
"What?!" Finn shouted, looking at me in both shock and confusion.  
"Mhm." I told him. "Y' 'eard. Tellin' Chloe to take a hard subject."  
"Pfft, she din't 'ave t' listen to me! She doesn't usually!"  
Chloe laughed down the phone,  
"Don't worry, Rae. there's no need to kill him."  
"Y' sure?" I joked, letting out a laugh.  
"I'm sure, I'm sure!"  
"Okay, okay." I replied, and I looked at Finn. "You're allowed t' live." I informed him.  
Finn let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall.  
"I'll let you get off." Chloe laughed.  
I smiled,  
"Alright, Chlo. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye!"  
We both hung up, and I laughed at Finn's pouty face,  
"Aweee!" I cooed, squeezing his cheeks.  
Finn pushed my hands away,  
"Piss off." He mumbled sulkily.  
I grinned at him, pecking his lips softly,  
"Don't be such a grumpy git, Nelly."  
"Nelly, eh?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows at me.  
I smiled,  
"Mhm. I don't fancy callin' ya Finnypoo today, an' you 'avin' a bigger sulk on." I teased.  
Finn rolled his eyebrows at me, and then he smiled, taking my hand.

* * *

"Ah'll see y' tomorrow, yeah?" Finn said, as he turned off his dad's car engine.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Of course." I replied, unbuckling my seatbelt, and I leaned over, kissing his lips softly once. "Love you."  
"Love you, too." Finn replied, as I opened the car door and climbed out, picking up my denim bag from the floor.  
I closed the car door and waved at him, before turning and walking up my driveway, as Finn started the engine again. I heard him beep his horn, making me turn and wave at him again. Finn winked at me, as he waved, and then he drove off, as I walked inside. I smiled to myself, and I took off my coat and shoes, before I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. Sitting down on my bed, I pulled my diary out of my bag, and I opened up to the next blank page.

_Dear Diary,_  
_First day of sixth form is over and_  
_done with. Thank god I have Finn, otherwise_  
_I probably couldn't have done it! He was so_  
_sweet and protecting throughout the_  
_beginning of the day; telling me to just_  
relax and forget everyone. And thinking about  
it… he's right. Who am I to be bothered about  
what other people think? Finn and I love  
each other, and with everything that  
we've been through this summer, it's  
pretty obvious that we're serious about each  
other. I love him, and he makes me happy.  
So why am I so bothered about what everyone  
else is thinking? Answer – I don't!  
Not anymore. We got to leave after  
lunch, and I went to Finn's house. Oh my  
fucking god! He played me a song that  
he wrote on his guitar, and I almost died!  
(Not literally, but you know what I mean!)  
The song was so beautiful and perfect – like  
him! I was in bloody tears afterwards. And then he  
turns around and says that he has a surprise for  
me… that I'm not allowed to see until fucking  
Wednesday! How unfair is that?!

_ The "big meal" is tomorrow night… And once  
again, I am fucking shitting it! What is my mum  
gonna be like? I hope not bloody embarrassing,  
like she usually is! I'm making sure that she's  
on her best behaviour. No stupid talk, like she  
usually chats. And I hope once Finn sees mum's  
true colours, he isn't freaked out and runs away…_

_ I'll inform you on what happens tomorrow night.  
Please wish me luck, diary. _

_Rae._


	3. Chapter 3

"And y' promise not to embarrass me?" I asked my mum for the fifth time.  
"Oh, get over yourself, Rachel." Mum mumbled, before she took a sip of her drink.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Finn is important to me, mum!"  
"Yes, Rachel, I get that! Now if you don't sod off, I _will_ embarrass you tonight!"  
My eyes widened, and I quickly shuffled out of the kitchen. There was a knock on the front door, knowing it was Finn, I smiled to myself, and I walked to the front door, opening it up,  
"Hiya!" I greeted him, with a smile on my face.  
"Hey!" He beamed back, grinning at me.  
I giggled, and opened the door wider, before bending down and sliding on my converses, and then I picked up my denim bag, and I pulled my leather jacket off from the coat hook, and I shrugged it on. Finn bent down, picking up my helmet from beside my feet, and he held my hand and I walked out of my front door. Closing the door behind me, Finn and I walked over to his motorbike, and he slid on his helmet, as did I, and he sat on his motorbike, and then he helped me on. Wrapping my arms around his waist, as Finn started the engine.  
"Excited for tonight!" He shouted over the engine.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Glad one o' us is!" I told him, causing Finn to laugh.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Turning off the engine, and holding Rae's hand, to help her climb off my bike, I then climbed off afterwards, and I unstrapped Rae's helmet, pulling it off over her head, a wide smile appeared on her lips, making me smile back instantly. I pulled mine off over my head, and Rae took her helmet from me, and I replaced her helmet with her hand. The two of us walked towards the entrance, and I looked down at her,  
"What've you got first?" I asked.  
Rae smiled instantly,  
"Radio."  
I smiled back at her,  
"Glad y' excited, Rae. Ah think y' really gonna like it."  
She grinned up at me,  
"Ah hope ah do."  
I nodded,  
"Y' will." I told her confidently, making Rae giggle.

We arrived in the sixth form common room, and we made our way over to the gang.  
"Hi, you two!" Izzy beamed, smiling brightly at us.  
"Hiya." Both Rae and I said at the same time, as Rae sat down beside Izzy, and me beside Rae.  
"And how are you two lovebirds?" Chloe asked, smirking at us.  
I rolled my eyes at her,  
"We're fine. Obviously." I replied.  
Rae snorted a laugh,  
"Yeah, obviously, Chlo. God." She replied jokingly, causing Izzy, Archie and Chloe to laugh. I smiled to myself, drawing circles on the back of her hand, causing Rae to shiver.  
"What time does everyone finish at today?" Archie asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"Three." Me, Rae and Izzy answered.  
"Lunch." Chloe replied smugly, making me look down and roll my eyes.  
_S-M-U-G B-I-T-C-H _Rae wrote along my thigh, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip, to stop me from laughing.  
_C-H-E-E-K-Y_ I wrote back on her thigh, causing Rae to let out a small, quiet giggle.  
"What're you laughin' at?" Izzy asked, looking over at the two of us.  
Rae and I looked at each other, and instantly started laughing.  
Rae shook her head,  
"Never mind." She laughed, covering her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest,  
"They're always like that." She said to Izzy.  
Archie smirked at Chloe, knowing that not knowing was pissing her off, making me wink at him, when I caught his eye.  
"Are we all meetin' for lunch, yeah?" Izzy asked, desperate to change the subject.  
The gang nodded, except from Chloe.  
"Not joinin' us?" Archie asked her, raising his eyebrows.  
Chloe shrugged, and flipped her hair over her shoulder,  
"Dunno. I told my mum I'd go straight home, cause we're off shoppin'."  
Rae furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"In't she at work?" She asked, making me look from Rae, back to Chloe.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, she's gotten it off early, as we're off Christmas shopping."  
"Christmas shoppin'?" I asked, staring at her in disgust. "It's fuckin' September."  
Chloe scoffed,  
"Well, she needs t' know wha' ah want." She shot back.  
"And what _do_ you want?" Archie asked her.  
_Here we go._ I thought to myself.  
"That new Nokia phone. Looks well good." She announced, a wide smile on her face.  
"Y' wantin' a mobile?" Rae asked her, and Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "Why? When y' see us all the time anyway."  
Chloe scoffed,  
"Ah do know other people, y'know, Rae?"  
"Oh yeah?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. "Like who?"  
Chloe rolled her eyes, and she stood up, picking up her backpack,  
"Loads." She replied, before walking away from the group and out of the common room.  
I scoffed,  
"Touchy." I murmured, making the three of them laugh.  
"Ah don't see why she needs a mobile." Rae commented.  
"Uh, because she likes t' 'ave all the flashy things?" I reminded her.  
Rae shrugged slightly,  
"That's true."  
"So, anyway!" Izzy cut in. "Are we all meetin' for lunch?"  
We all nodded,  
"Yes, Iz. Like we said." Rae smiled at her.  
Izzy smiled,  
"Okay, yay!" She stood up. "Right, I'm off to drama! Have fun, guys!" Izzy skipped out of the common room, causing Rae, Archie and me to laugh after her.  
"Right. I'm off t' history." Archie said, leaning over and kissing Rae's cheek softly, and then he waved at me, picking up his bag, and he walked out of the common room.  
I watched Rae glance at the clock, and then I looked over myself: 8:50a.m.  
"They're a bit eager." She commented.  
I smiled at her, leaning back in my chair, and I laid my legs onto the chair that Chloe was originally sitting on, crossing my right ankle, over my left,  
"Glad you're not." I admitted.  
Rae blushed slightly, and she rested her head on my shoulder.  
I took her hand, and I started playing with her fingers,  
"So, y' nervous about tonight?" I murmured.  
Rae snorted,  
"'Ave y' met me mam?" She asked.  
I smiled,  
"Yeah, she seems nice." I replied, reading for the rant.  
Rae lifted her head from my shoulder, and she furrowed her eyebrows at me,  
"Are y' fuckin' crazy?!" She exasperated.  
I tipped my head back and laughed,  
"Calm y'sen." I replied, after I calmed down.  
Rae rolled her eyes and she scoffed,  
"Me mam's well embarrassin'."  
"Nah, she's alright." I shrugged, looking down at her hands.  
"Wait till y' meet Karim." Rae commented.  
I looked at her, raising my eyebrows at her.  
"He can't speak English much." She explained. "He's currently attendin' night school to improve his English."  
I nodded, showing I understand,  
"Ah'm sure ah'll be fine." I replied, with a smile on my face.  
Rae sighed,  
"You're too good to me." She said, before she kissed my cheek softly.

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
I looked up at the clock, my hand resting under my chin, and my stomach churned: 14:55 p.m. – Almost time for Finn to meet my mum properly, and Karim. I was shitting it. what if my mum completely embarrasses me? what if Karim makes Finn feel uncomfortable? Or if mum says something that makes him feel that way? It was too late to cancel, to make up some random excuse to both of them, to say why the dinner couldn't happen. Finn would know I was lying, after all the complaining I'd done today. I sighed deeply, as my teacher told the class that we could tidy up and go. Gathering my stuff together, and putting them into my bag, I stood up, picking up my leather jacket, knowing that Finn was standing at the opposite side of the door. I watched my classmates walk out of the classroom, and then I walked out, seeing Finn standing there with his eyebrows raised at me.  
"No matter 'ow slow y' go, Rachel Earl, ah'm still off to y' 'ouse for dinner." He told me, a smile creeping onto his face.  
I rolled my eyes and huffed,  
"Wa' 'hopin' ya'd change y' mind, or somethin'." I mumbled.  
Finn let out a laugh, wrapping his arm around my waist,  
"C'mon, Rae-Rae. Don't y' be so moody."

* * *

We walked through the front door,  
"Hiya, mum, we're 'ere!" I called.  
"Jus' in the kitchen!" She called through.  
I rolled my eyes, shrugging out of my leather jacket, as did Finn, and we both hung our coats onto the coat hook, and then we slid off our converses. Finn took hold of my hands, smiling at me, and he pulled me in, kissing my lips softly once; making me smile instantly.  
"Can't believe ah an't done that all day." He whispered against my lips, causing me to shiver.  
Finn smirked at me, tucking his hair behind my ears, and then he let go of me, as I walked through the hallway; Finn walking behind me.  
"Hi, mum." I said, as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
Mum looked at me, and she smiled,  
"Hiya, Rae. Finn."  
Finn nodded at her, smiling politely at her,  
"Hiya, Linda."  
"Dinner will be ready about 5:30, okay?"  
I nodded and so did Finn,  
"Yeah, that's fine. we'll be upstairs." I told her, before taking Finn's hand, and walking towards the stairs, and then upstairs.  
I was secretly hoping that everything would be okay. I couldn't have this failing or messing up. Everything _had_ to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and I walked upstairs into my bedroom, and I watched Finn walk straight over to my bed, and he lied down. I smiled to myself, and I walked over to my stereo, turning on _The Stone Roses_, and then I walked over to my bed, lying down beside Finn. Finn instantly took my hand, and with his free hand, he wrote _G-O-O-D C-H-O-I-C-E_ across the inside of my arm. I smiled at him, before leaning my head against his shoulder, and I began to draw circles against his arm.  
"You okay?" Finn murmured softly.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Perfect." I replied, looking up at him.  
Finn smiled at me, leaning down slightly, and he kissed my lips softly once,  
"How's the essay coming along?" He asked, brushing some of my hair away from my face.  
"I've done some of it." I admitted.  
"How much?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Most of it." I smiled.  
Finn raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Ah did some in me free period."  
Finn nodded,  
"Ah, I see."  
As Finn let go of my hand, he sat up, and he climbed off my bed, walking over to my window; opening it. I sat up, watching him pull out a rolled-up cigarette, and his lighter, and he lit the end of his cigarette, taking a long drag, and he blew the smoke out of his window.  
"Ah've been thinkin'…" Finn trailed off.  
I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Yeah?" I asked him.  
Finn nodded slightly, and he took another drag, blowing the smoke out,  
"We're pretty strong you an' me, ain't we?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows at him,  
"Yeah, s'pose." I replied, shrugging slightly.  
Finn gave me a smile,  
"Ah jus' meant, we can talk about ought."  
"Oh." I replied, and then nodded. "Yeah, we can. Why?"  
He shrugged slightly, turning to me, leaving his hand and cigarette hanging out of the window,  
"Jus' had somethin' on me mind."  
"Wha'?" I asked, suddenly feeling concerned.  
"D'ya think ah wa' a dick to Chlo?"  
I thought about it for a few seconds, and then shook my head,  
"Nah, you weren't, Finn. Y' wa' only messin'. Who knew she'd take it seriously?"  
Finn huffed slightly,  
"She's been givin' me the cold shoulder since yesterday. Saw her in the corridor. Asked 'er if she wa' alright, and she jus' blanked me."  
I frowned,  
"Well, y'know what Chloe's like. Always havin' a huff 'bout somethin'. Besides, don't think me goin' about havin' no need for a phone really helped, either." I pointed out.  
Finn let out a laugh,  
"Y' did 'ave a point though." He told me, before taking another drag of his cigarette, and blowing the smoke out of the window.  
"Glad y' agree." I smiled at him.  
"But, y'know what Chlo's like. Always need the up-to-date shit."  
I nodded,  
"She's always been the same." I replied.  
Finn smiled at me,  
"Glad you're not like that." He admitted.  
I let out a laugh,  
"Yeah? Why?"  
He shrugged slightly,  
"Dunno. Ah like that you're more into music, than material things. Makes y' more…" He shrugged slightly. "Human."  
I laughed at Finn's choice of words, and Finn smiled at me,  
"Piss off." He told me.  
"Y' talk some shit sometimes." I told him.  
Taking another drag of his cigarette, he stubbed it out on the outside of my window, before throwing it down to my garden, and then he blew out the smoke, closing my window, and he walked back over to my bed, sitting down beside me.  
"We really need t' go t' another concert soon." Finn told me.  
I nodded enthusiastically,  
"Definitely!" I beamed, and paused for a few seconds. "Ah need a job."  
"Wha' for?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
I gave him my best 'duh' look,  
"To buy things?"  
"Like wha'?"  
"Like concert tickets, an' CDs, an' all that!"  
Finn scoffed,  
"Well where are y' thinkin' of lookin'?"  
Rae shrugged slightly,  
"No idea."  
"Think ah saw an ad down at the corner shop." He told me.  
I smiled at him,  
"Might apply then." I replied.  
Finn smiled at me,  
"Wha' will ya mam say?"  
I snorted a laugh,  
"She'll be worried about me grades probably." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, we'll find out when we go down for tea."  
I nodded, and lied back on my bed, Finn doing the same.  
"_Ten story love song,_  
_I built this thing for you._  
_Who can take you higher than twin Peak Mountain blue?_  
_Oh well, I built this thing for you,_  
_And I love you true_." Finn sang quietly to himself.  
I smiled to myself, and I sat up, picking up my denim back from beside me, and I got out my diary.  
Finn chuckled to himself,  
"'Ow come every time ah do somethin', you always end up writin' in y' diary?" Finn asked.  
I smiled at him,  
"Cause then ah can look back an' remember." I informed him.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm sitting up on my bed, while Finn lays  
down beside me. We're waiting for mum to  
finish making tea, and we're listening to  
The Stone Roses. Finn's singing along, and  
everything's just perfect. Finn's asking me  
why I always end up writing in you,  
whenever he does anything, well like I  
said, it's to look back and remember the  
times… Think I'll show him my little message  
to him? Or shall I let him stumble upon it?  
I dunno. Well anyway, I'm going to get back  
to spending time with Nelly. I'll let you  
know if the dinner was disastrous or not…_

Closing my diary, I laid back down beside Finn, and I kissed his neck softly,  
"Love you." I mumbled against his neck.  
"Love you, too." Finn mumbled back.

* * *

"Rae? Finn? Tea's ready!" Mum called a bit later on.  
_Bollocks._ I thought to myself._ Let the fun begin._


	5. Chapter 5

The four of us sat around the dining room table. Mum and Karim were the heads of the table, while Finn and I sat in between them, on either side. Everyone was quiet. Everyone just sort of, began to eat, in silence. Finn and I shared glimpses and smiles, until mum cleared her throat.  
"So, Rachel? How's school going?"  
I looked up at her,  
"It's goin' alright." I mumbled.  
Mum nodded, and she looked at Finn,  
"What about you, Finn?"  
He nodded and smiled politely at her,  
"Yeah, it's alright. Weird t' be back, an' all that. But, yeah. It's alright."  
I wanted to roll my eyes at how polite and detailed Finn's answer was. But then I remembered that he was trying to make a good impression.  
"'Ow wa' work?" I asked.  
"Oh, the usual." Mum let out a laugh.  
I nodded, and Finn and I shared a look.  
"Karim? Can you pass me the salt, please?"  
He looked up and nodded, picking up the pepper, handing it to mum.  
Finn and I pressed our lips into a tight line, stopping us from laughing.  
"No, Karim. That's pepper. Pep-per." My mum told him. "Salt."  
He picked up the salt, and he handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Everything seemed to be going... Okay. But I could sense Rae's annoyance at the whole thing.  
"Rae?" I spoke softly.  
Everyone looked in my direction, making me feel slightly self-conscious.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"You'll need t' be at the pub tomorrow for six, okay?"  
Rae blinked twice, and then she sighed,  
"Will ya jus' tell me wha' this bloody surprise is?" She complained.  
I grinned,  
"No." I said.  
"Why not?" She complained.  
"Uh, because it's a surprise? And the point of surprises is to keep it secret." I laughed.  
Rae scoffed, rolling her eyes,  
"Whatever."  
"Rachel." Her mum gasped.  
"Wha'?!" Rae defended, looking at her mum.  
As Rae looked back at me, I could tell that I looked amused, even though I tried to hide it.

* * *

"Thanks so much for dinner, Linda." I said politely.  
"You're welcome, Finn." She smiled, as she and Karim collected their plates.  
"Mum? Is it alright if me and Finn go upstairs?" She asked.  
Her mum glanced at me, and then she looked at Rae,  
"Of course it is." She tutted.  
Rae and me stood up, and we walked upstairs, and I heard Rae sigh deeply,  
"Never again." She warned me.  
I laughed, lying down on her bed, and Rae came to lie beside me.  
"What're you thinkin' about?" I asked softly.  
Rae smiled and looked at me,  
"I'm thinkin'..." She trailed off, and the corners of my lips twitched up into a smile. "I'm thinkin' that ah really need t' find out wha' this surprise of yours is."  
I groaned playfully, turning and lying on my side, and then I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly,  
"An' I'm thinkin' that me girlfriend needs t' understand wha' surprise means."  
Rae giggled, and she hid her face in my neck,  
"I love you." She mumbled.  
I smiled,  
"I love you, too." I replied. "An' if y' wanted, y' could stay at mine tomorrow night.  
Yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.  
She looked at me and smiled,  
"It's a plan."

* * *

I picked Rae up the next day, and we drove to school. As I parked up, I turned off the engine, to my motorbike, and I helped Rae off. Climbing off myself, we both took off our helmets, and we walked inside.  
"Right. I 'ave music. Ah'll see y' later." Rae told me.  
I smiled at her and nodded,  
"Alright, see ya."  
Rae smiled and she walked down the corridor. I watched her walk away, and then I walked into the changing rooms, knowing I had rugby practice. Opening my locker in the changing rooms, I stuffed my helmet in, and took out my rugby kit.  
"Y'alright, Nelson?" Brad asked me, patting my back.  
I nodded,  
"Am alright. You?"

*NO ONE'S POV*  
"Yeah, yeah." He looked at Tom, his best mate. "'Ave ya seen that big lass?" Finn froze. "Apparently she 'as a boyfriend."  
Tom laughed,  
"Wha', 'er? Who the fuck would go out wi' 'er?"  
Chop was on the opposite side of the lockers, and he looked at Finn, seeing the way his hand was twitching,  
"'Ere, lads. Leave Raemundo alone."  
"Raemundo?" Brad laughed. "She ya mate, Peters?"  
Chop shrugged,  
"Yeah, why? Problem?" He asked, walking over to the two lads.  
Tom and Brad both laughed,  
"Nah, mate. Course not." Tom said.  
"So come on, then." Brad said. "Who's the fatty dating?"  
Finn slammed his locker door shut, and then he grabbed Brad by the collar, shoving him into the lockers,  
"What the fuck did y' say? Eh?! What the fuck did you say about me girlfriend?!"  
Brad and Tom's eyes widened in shock.  
"What the fuck, Finn?!" Brad screamed, his voice wavering.  
"Yeah. Not so big now, are ya? Eh?" Finn shook him, so his back hit the lockers again. "Don't you ever, and I fuckin' mean ever, talk about Rae like that again? Got it? Because if ah find out that you, or any of the twats y' call y' mates, 'ave said ought about 'er; I will fuckin' kill ya. Understood?"  
The boys didn't reply, which made Finn slam Brad's back into the locker again,  
"Understood?!" He screamed in his face.  
"Finn!" Chop said, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
"Yes! Yes, understood!" Brad screeched.  
"Finn, let 'im go." Chop said calmly.  
Shoving him away, Finn walked to his locker, opening it up, and he got his stuff out.  
"Where y' goin'?" Chop asked, watching him, as Brad stood up, brushing himself off.  
"'Ome." Finn told him, and he looked over at him. "Tell Rae ah'm sorry."  
Chop nodded, as Finn slammed his locker shut, and he stormed out of the changing rooms, and he headed towards the exit.  
"You fuckin' twats off outside or what?" Chop asked, watching them nod and run off.

* * *

It was lunch, and Rae was surprised to find Finn not waiting outside her classroom.  
Instead, she was met by Chop.  
"'Iya, Chop." Rae smiled. "Where's Finn?"  
Chop wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and he walked over down the corridor,  
"'E said 'e's sorry, but 'e 'ad to go 'ome."  
"Wha'? Why?" Rae asked, looking up at him.  
Chop shrugged,  
"Jus' tellin' ya what 'e told me."  
"Chop? Wha' 'append?" Rae asked, pulling out from his touch, and she stood in front of him.  
He sighed,  
"Nought, Raemundo. Nothin'."  
She scoffed,  
"Bollocks. Wha' 'appened?"  
Chop sighed, running his hands over his face,  
"He got mad." He admitted.  
"Mad? Why mad? Wha' happened?" Rae asked; suddenly feeling worried.  
"Some twats wound him up."  
"About wha'?" Rae asked.  
Chop sighed,  
"Ah dunno, Rae!"  
"Chop!" She demanded.  
Chop ran his hands over his face again,  
"Raemundo. It in't my place t' say." He told her.  
"Right." She said, walking in the opposite direction of the canteen.  
"Raemundo, where are y' goin'?" He called after her.  
Rae stopped and turned to him,  
"Well if you're not gonna tell me, ah'm off t' ask Finn."  
Chop stared at her for a few seconds, and then he sighed,  
"Ah'll take ya."  
Rae crossed her arms over her chest,  
"Wha' about Izzy?"  
"She'll understand. He reassured her, as the two walked oh to the exit.

* * *

As Chop pulled up outside of Finn's house, Rae got her stuff together,  
"Thanks, Chopper."  
"No problem, Rae." He said gently.  
After she climbed out, and watched Chop walk away, Rae walked up Finn's driveway, and she knocked on the front door. She waited for a few minutes, and then she discovered that nobody was in. She sighed deeply, turning and walking down the driveway. As she walked down Finn's street, she had an idea of where he could be.

* * *

Rae arrived outside the record shop, twenty minutes later. She could see Finn inside, and he had her back to him. Sighing with relief, she walked inside, and she walked behind him.  
"I 'ad y' for an _Oasis_ fan, rather than _Blur_."  
Finn jumped around, and his face dropped when he saw Rae,  
"What're y' doin' 'ere, Rae? Why ain't y' at school?"  
"Somethin' 'appened, an' ah wanna know." She demanded.  
"Wha'? Wha' y' talkin' about?"  
"Chop said y' were mad. Why? Wha' happened?"  
Finn sighed,  
"Rae, it's nought."  
"If it wa' nought, y' wouldn't of stormed 'ome, would y'?"  
Finn looked at her, his eyes softening. He knew he had to tell her. But he really didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn stared at her. He hated himself already. He knew she wasn't going to let it go, and he knew he was going to have to tell her. He sighed,  
"Look, Rae—"  
"No pussy-footin' around it, Finn. Tell me." She demanded.  
"Some guys were takin' the piss." He shrugged, trying to brush it off.  
"'Bout wha'?"  
"Nought." He mumbled.  
Rae caught on and she sighed,  
"About me?"  
He looked up at her, and he didn't have to say anything. Rae pressed her lips together into a line, and then she let out a laugh,  
"Come on. say it." She told him. "Wha' wa' it? Beached whale? Fat cow? Big, fat—"  
"That's enough, Rae!" Finn snapped at her, causing Rae to jump.  
The two took a deep breath, and then Finn looked down at his hands,  
"Ah don't wanna say wha' wa' said, Rae. But they definitely won't be sayin' ought again." He promised.  
Rae nodded silently, still shocked by his outburst.  
Finn sighed to himself, and he held her hands, and he pulled her into her, kissing her lips softly once,  
"Baby, I'm sorry for shoutin' at ya." He mumbled.  
Rae smiled small at him,  
"Thanks for defendin' me, Finn." Rae whispered.  
He smiled at her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist,  
"We need t' get back t' school." He sighed.  
Rae nodded in agreement, and Finn led her out of the record shop.

* * *

Rae walked into the pub, and she looked around, spotting Chloe at the bar. Deciding to go to their table, she walked over and sat down, seeing Chop and Izzy talking.  
"Hiya, Rae!" Izzy beamed.  
She smiled at her,  
"'Iya, Iz. Y'alright?"  
"Yeah, ah'm good, thanks!"  
"Eyup, Raemundo!" Chop grinned at her.  
As Chloe sat down, she and Izzy started talking and then Chop leaned in,  
"Everythin' alright?" He murmured in her ear.  
Rae looked at him, and she smiled nodding,  
"Yeah." She replied.  
He nudged her, and then joined in Izzy and Chloe's conversation. Rae looked around the room, looking for Finn. _Where was he?_ She asked herself.  
"Hey, Chop?" He looked over at her, taking a sip of his pint. "Where's Finn an' Arch?"  
He shrugged,  
"No idea, Raemundo!"  
There was a look on his face, and Rae wondered what the hidden meaning was.  
"Okay, so listen up! We have a surprise for you all tonight!"  
Rae's eyes peeled away from Chop, and she looked at the stage.  
Two boys walked onto the stage, and her eyes widened in shock.  
"Fuck." She said out loud.  
Archie and Finn sat down on the stools, in front of the microphones; with guitars in their hands. Rae's head turned to Chop, whose eyes were on her; a goofy grin plastered on his face. Her eyes were wide, as she looked back at Finn; his eyes down on his guitar. She could see the nerves in his face, and his leg was bouncing slightly.  
"Uh, hi." Archie mumbled, letting out a nervous laugh. "Finn 'ere wanted t' do a song, so... Enjoy. 'E's a little nervous, so be nice."  
Finn looked up at him, and the two started playing their guitars.  
Rae's mouth dropped open, as they started playing Wonderwall. Her heart started racing, and Finn looked over at her; looking into her eyes.  
"Rae, this is for you." He murmured into the mic.  
"Aweeeee!" Both Izzy and Chloe gushed, looking over at Rae, and they grinned.  
_"Today is gonna be the day,  
That they're gonna throw it back to you."_ Finn sang into the microphone, his eyes glued to Rae's. He glanced down, looking at his guitar, and then he looked back into Rae's eyes, as he continued to sing,  
_"By now you should've somehow,  
Realized what you gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody,  
Feels the way I do about you now."_

*RAE'S POV*  
My eyes filled with tears, as I listened Finn sing Wonderwall. After what he told me earlier on, about those lads, I was feeling pretty shitty, and I was happy that I was here. In this moment. Listening to the fittest boy in Lincolnshire sing a song, that he dedicated to me! I was fucking buzzing! I was on a higher cloud, than cloud nine! I could see that Finn's cheeks were slightly red. He was feeling slightly embarrassed. But the way his eyes bored into mine, I could tell that he didn't mind.

* * *

When the song finished, I stood up and Finn made his way off the stage, as the crowd clapped. Archie thanked the crowd, before he walked of the stage, and Finn walked over to me.  
"What did y' think?" Finn asked, his eyes searching mine.  
I sniffed,  
"Ah loved it." I admitted, kissing his lips softy once.  
"WAY! Go on, Finny Boy!" Chop hollered.  
The rest of us laughed, and I felt Finn write across my back. _M-I-N-E-?_  
I looked at Finn, and I smiled nodding.  
"Right, guys. We're off." Finn told the rest of the gang.  
"What?" Chloe said, looking up at us.  
"Y' better be fuckin' joking, Finny Boy!" Chop joined in.  
Finn put his guitar into its case, and after slinging it over his shoulder, he held my hand,  
"Sorry. See y' later." He told them, before he took my hand, and we headed towards the pub doors.  
I heard Chop wolf whistle,  
"Ah, I get it! Have fun, kids!"  
The rest of the gang laughed, and I could feel my cheeks burning, as we walked out of the pub.  
We walked in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say to the other. After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence,  
"Ah really enjoyed your song." I told him, looking over at Finn.  
He smiled sheepishly at me,  
"Thanks." He replied.  
I smiled back at him,  
"Seriously, Finn. Y' made me day."  
Finn shrugged slightly,  
"It's me job."

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Arriving back at mine, I was relieved that my mum and dad were out. Rushing upstairs with Rae, we went into my room, and I closed the door behind us. Pulling the guitar off from over my shoulder, Rae and I then pulled off our jackets, and we looked at each other. I moved closer to her, cupping her face, and I kissed her deeply. Rae grabbed my arms, kissing me back, and the two of he smiled into the kiss. I pulled out of the kiss; our lips still touching,  
"I fuckin' love you." I whispered against her lips.  
"I love y', too." Rae whispered back.  
I smiled and I stroked her cheek,  
"You're perfect." I whispered.  
Rae blushed and she smiled small at him.  
"Make love to me." I whispered against her lips.  
Rae stared at me. She was shocked at my choice of words. Without answering, Rae leaned in, kissing me passionately.

* * *

We laid under the covers, my arms wrapped around Rae's waist. Her back was pressed against my chest, and I stroked her arm softly.  
"Well," I let out a breathless laugh, "that was something."  
Rae nodded, and I could see her smile to herself.  
I kissed her bare shoulder,  
"Did y' like me surprise then?" I murmured.  
Rae nodded,  
"Loved it." She admitted, and she looked at me. "Thanks, Finn. It really cheered me up after today."  
I smiled at her,  
"You're too beautiful to be sad."  
Rae's face turned red,  
"You bastard." She mumbled, making me laugh.  
After a few seconds, Rae sighed in contentment,  
"Wish we could stay like this forever." Rae admitted.  
"Me too." I admitted with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

*RAE'S POV*  
_"Look, I'm tellin' ya, babes. All you need t' do, is lose a few pounds, an' y'll 'ave all the boys after ya."  
I rolled my eyes at Chloe's comment, as we turned the corner, heading towards the park.  
"Chlo. If it wa' that easy, ah would've done it ages ago." I told her, letting out a small huff.  
My eyes peeled away from Chloe, looking ahead, to see the back of a boy around my age. He had his back to us, and he was wearing a flat-cap, and what seemed to be an old-fashioned outfit. As Chloe started her usual tangent of rants, the boy turned around, and he looked over in our direction. He gave me a warm smile, and I quickly reciprocated it.  
The boy walked over to us, making Chloe and I stop in our tracks,  
"'Iya. I'm Finn." He introduced.  
I swallowed slowly.  
"Hi there." Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder; her flirty smile was plastered on her face.  
I instantly rolled my eyes, and I realised that Finn had noticed, as he let out a small laugh.  
Oblivious, Chloe looked at me, and then she looked back at him.  
"What're your names?" He asked.  
"I'm Chloe. Chloe Harris." She winked at him. Yes. Actually winked.  
He nodded and then he looked at me, waiting for my response._  
_I cleared my throat slightly,  
"R-Rae." I said quietly.  
"Nice t' meet ya, Rae. Um. Ah were actually wonderin' if y' were interested in going somewhere sometime?"  
Chloe giggled, twiddling a strand of hair around her finger,  
"Sounds good. When're you up for it?"  
"Uh..." Finn's face fell, looking at Chloe, and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, um, Chloe. But, ah actually wa' talkin' to Rae..." He trailed off, looking back at me, his face looked hopefully.  
Chloe's face and mouth both dropped open as she looked at me, and I nodded quickly,  
"Uh, y-yeah. Sounds good."  
Finn smiled,  
"Say tonight? Eight o'clock here?"  
I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and nodded,  
"Sure."  
Finn smiled,  
"Awesome."  
"Awesome." I repeated with a smile of my own.  
I heard Chloe scoff, rolling her eyes, as she stormed off ahead of me. Finn and I shared a shy smile, before I followed after her. As I did, I glanced over my shoulder, to see Finn watching. I smiled, and he waved, making me wave back._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I heard Finn groan, as he rolled over onto his side, turning off his alarm, and then he rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face,  
"Fuckin' hell." I heard him mumble.  
Opening my eyes, I looked over at Finn, and I smiled to myself.  
Finn turned his head, looking at me, and he smiled tiredly,  
"'Iya."  
"Mmm, hiya." I smiled.  
My mind was still transfixed on my dream. The way Finn looked in the old-fashioned clothes, and the way he instantly chose me over Chloe. The thought made my heart skip a beat.  
Finn let out a husky chuckle,  
"Y've got a weird smile on y' face. What're you thinkin' about?" He asked.  
I shook my head, smiling bigger at him, and I sighed happily. It sounded stupid, but I wanted this dream to be just mine, because I was hoping to carry on from my dream.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
After we ate our breakfast and got changed into fresh clothes, Rae and me walked out of my house, walking down the driveway to my dad's car. We climbed in and buckled up, and I started the engine. Rae turned on the stereo, and we both instantly groaned.  
"Turn that fuckin' shit off!" I told her.  
Rae quickly started pressing buttons on the stereo, turning stations over, but we were left with the same tune over and over again.  
"Who the fuck listens to fuckin' _Britney Spears _anyway?" Rae complained, turning off the stereo, and she huffed in annoyance.  
I shrugged,  
"No fuckin' clue."  
"What've y' got first then?" Rae asked, looking over at me.  
"Rugby again." I mumbled, my thoughts instantly turning to yesterday. I glanced in my rear mirror, hoping to distract the direction of where the conversation could be heading.  
Rae nodded silently, and when I looked over at her, she was looking out of the window.  
"Rae..." I trailed off.  
"I 'anded in me essay yesterday." She told me, changing the subject.  
I lifted my eyebrows, as I watched the road ahead, stunned by the subject change,  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah. 'Ope it's alright. Ah really liked wha' ah wrote."  
I smiled,  
"Then y' 'ave nought to worry about, d'ya?" I told her.

* * *

When we arrived at school, and after I parked up, the two of us climbed out of the car, and I locked the doors. I walked round to Rae's side, and I held her hand,  
"Why're y' shakin'?" I murmured softly in her ear.  
Rae shrugged slightly, and then I felt her pull her hand away from mine.  
I looked at her, and furrowed my eyebrows,  
"Wha's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nought." Rae mumbled.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Listen. Stop worryin' about those dicks from yesterday, alright? They ain't gonna say ought."  
Rae nodded, keeping her head down, as I took hold of her hand again,  
"Now come on. We're gonna be late otherwise." I told her.  
I could practically feel her fear, as we walked towards the school entrance. Walking inside with her, my face was filled with determination. I wasn't having Rae feel like shit at school, just because of Brad and Tom. I looked at Rae, seeing that her face was scrunched up with worry, and her head was down. I sighed,  
"Rae, c'mon now. Y' only bringin' attention to y'self, cause y' look like y' 'atin' every minute of holdin' me hand."  
Rae huffed,  
"That's debatable."  
"Y' really know 'ow to make a guy feel special." I told her sarcastically.  
She looked at me and smiled, making me smile back. I pulled Rae over to the side, and I let go of her hand,  
"Ah love ya. Remember that, yeah?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her.  
Rae's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as she smiled shyly at me, nodding.  
I smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.  
"Eurgh!" Someone shouted near us.  
I felt Rae tense up, making the two of us freeze.  
"I never thought Finn Nelson and Rachel Earl would be the ones making out in the school corridor."  
Rae and I pulled away, looking at Izzy, and we both let out a relieved laugh.  
"Hiya, Iz." Rae greeted, and I could see her blushing again.  
"Hi, Rae!" She beamed with a grin. "Hi, Finn!"  
I nodded once at her, with a smile playing on my lips,  
"Alright?" I asked.  
"That was the most disgusting thing ah've ever seen."Chop teased, wrapping his arm around Izzy's shoulder.  
Izzy rolled her eyes,  
"Oh, be quiet, Arnold! I think it's cute!" She beamed, her grin widening as she did.  
I rolled my eyes, as I held Rae's hand again.  
"You do realise that the bell's just about to ring, right?" Archie told us.  
Rae sighed,  
"Ah better go then. I 'ave radio, an' it's at the other side o' the school."  
I nodded, kissing her cheek softly, making Rae smile,  
"Ah'll see y' at lunch, yeah?"  
"Mm. Better be there this time." She teased.  
Rolling my eyes playfully, I smiled, watching Rae let go of my hand, and she walked with Izzy down the corridor.  
"Ready for some good ole rugby, Finny Boy?" Chop asked.  
I shrugged slightly,  
"S'pose so."  
Chop patted my shoulder,  
"No fights in the locker room this time, eh mate?"  
I slapped the back of his head, and then the two of us said goodbye to Archie and Chloe, before we headed towards the changing rooms.  
*END OF POV*

* * *

It was lunch, and as Rae walked out of her classroom, to see Finn leaning against the wall, facing her classroom, with a smile on his face.  
"Hiya!" He greeted me.  
"Hi." She smiled back.  
"'Ow wa' English? 'Eard ought about y' essay?"  
Rae shook her head,  
"Nah, we'll be gettin' our feedback on Friday, she said."  
Finn nodded,  
"Ah, okay."  
Holding Rae's hand, Finn led Rae towards the canteen.  
"Can we go t' the corner shop after school?" Rae asked, looking at him.  
Finn nodded,  
"Thinkin' about applyin'?"  
Rae nodded back.  
"Yeah." And as she stopped talking, she sighed. "Never mind. Can't go." She told him.  
"Wha'? Why?" Finn asked, looking at her.  
"Got a session wi' Kester."  
"Ah, okay. Well, if y' want, ah'll drop y' off for y' session, an' then ah'll go an' get y' an application form?"  
Rae looked at him, biting her bottom lip,  
"Ah can't ask ya t' do that."  
"Ah know." He smiled. "Ah'm offerin'. Besides. Y'll be in there about an hour. Might as well do sommat useful." Finn shrugged.  
Rae kissed his cheek softly,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
He smiled,  
"Don't mention it."

* * *

"I find it really weird that you only come to school for rugby practice." Chloe said, as she sat down with her her tray of food.  
Chop shrugged,  
"Wha' can ah say? Gets me fitness up an' runnin', don't it? And besides, if it weren't for me bein' 'ere, Raemundo over 'ere wouldn't o' known where Finny Boy went yesterday."  
As the rest of the gang looked at Rae and Finn, she rolled her eyes.  
"Ah think Izzy's gonna get y' back in school." Rae smirked.  
"Piss off, Raemundo! Ah'm fuckin' fine at work, I am."  
"So, why're you here and not there?" Chloe asked, as she started to eat her salad.  
Chop looked around at the gang, as they stared at him.  
"Pfft. Whatevs. Ah'm off." He kissed Izzy's cheek softly, and then he stood up and left the canteen.  
Izzy glared at them,  
"He had a half day." She informed them. "He doesn't start until two."  
Chloe smirked at Izzy, and then she carried on eating.  
"Uh... Where's Archie?" Rae asked.  
"In't it usually Finn you're askin' for?" Chloe teased.  
Rae rolled her eyes, and then she looked at Izzy who shrugged.  
"No idea."  
Finn and Rae shared a look, before they both shrugged, and started to eat.


End file.
